


Silent Wolvez

by Emisa Jones (Emisa_Jones)



Series: Silent Wolvez [1]
Category: 6 Underground (2019), Big Hero 6 (2014), Bolt (2008), Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Army (Zayde Wolf), Born for this (The Score), Chosen One (Valley of Wolves), Don't stop the Devil (Dead Posey), Drones Era, Fake Character Death, Fear (The Score), Gen, Gladiator (Zayde Wolf), Glitter & Gold (Barns Courtney), Hand Clap (Fitz and Tantrums), Heroes (Zayde Wolf), Legends are made (Sam Tinnesz), Lesbian Evelyn Deavor, Mechanical Animals Era, Revolution (The Score), Run Boy Run (Woodkid), Soldiers (Otherwise), The Heat (The Score), This is it (Oh the Larceny), Turn it up (Oh the Larceny), We are legends (Valley of Wolves), Who I am (The Score)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emisa_Jones/pseuds/Emisa%20Jones
Summary: Six teenagers, six deaths. Out of those six deaths, six ghosts rose in their place. Their chosen purpose is this: Right the wrong, defend the helpless, cut down the opposers.
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Silent Wolvez [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990882





	Silent Wolvez

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Soundtrack (Out of order)
> 
> Revolution (The Score)  
> The Heat (The Score)  
> The Fear (The Score)  
> Who I am (The Score)  
> Run Boy Run (Woodkid)  
> Hand Clap (Fitz and Tantrums)  
> Army (Zayde Wolf)  
> Gladiator (Zayde Wolf)  
> Legends are made (The Score)  
> Heroes (Zayde Wolf)  
> This is it (Oh the Larceny)  
> We are legends (Valley of Wolves)  
> Soldiers (Otherwise)  
> Don't stop the Devil (Dead Posey)  
> Glitter and Gold (Barns Courtney)  
> Turn it up (Oh the Larceny)  
> Dead man walking (War*Hall)
> 
> WARNING! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!
> 
> A lot of the songs will not be used, due to potential confusion.

**CHAPTER 1  
  
** _Beta_

Corruption. Innocence. Wars. Warlords. Oppression. These are the examples we are too scared to face. But we aren't like any of the others. We chose to sacrifice our lives for the death we dealt with. To end the corruption. Protect the innocence. To kill the wars. Bring down the Warlords. To fight the oppression. We chose to be silent, because of our morals. Our freedom. Our love. Our hope.

We are the Silent Wolvez. We will never stop.

* * *

[ **Run boy run - Woodkid** ]

Racing down the narrow streets of Russia, was a red 2020 Camero. Behind it were six police cruisers.

"Keep driving! We gotta lose them!" The Alpha looked back to see the cruisers gaining.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing? This damn car can only go but so fast!" Charlie pushed the gas pedal, straining the engines as the Camero inched farther. She ducked as the back window was shattered by bullets.

"Wonk haw? I ma srudmo y stoidi!" Foxtrot fumed. She took her pistol started shooting back.

She shot the driver, the bullet punching through his skull. The cruiser veered and crashed into the cement dividers, before tumbling. Two of the vehicles behind it couldn't stop in time and crashed into it.

"Won ta si who I's enod, ics" Foxtrot turned back into her seat, as Delta went back to stitching her arm.

Alpha took out a container and opened it. She shook it and their package fell into the palm of her hand. Charlie went pale, pushing the engines harder.

"Where the fuck are you, Echo?" The dark-skinned teenager yelled into her earpiece.

"I'm at the Spire! Where the hell are you guys going?" Echo knelt on one knee, as he watched the Camero sped away from the spire.

"Ta saw ton te pan!" Foxtrot kicked the passenger seat, causing the package to fall out of Alpha's hand and down in between the pedals. Alpha stared at it, then at Charlie.

"On't shiuqs u, Ohecfce!" She yelled. "U shiuqs ti, tis noissim si oer!" The teenager leaned over and grabbed it, all the while Charlie was keeping it off him, all the while they continued to race down the streets.

"Wait. Come back, I've got an idea" Echo slid down the roof of the tower and tumbled down onto the adjacent roof. He kept his speed just as the Camero sped through the street beside him.

He saw the platform of rebars and pulled out his baton from his bag. With one swift and powerful swing, one of the chains snapped, causing the steel rebars to fall. One of them sliced through the windshield of one of the remaining cruisers and impaled the driver.

"U era a ukig luatic, Eho!" Foxtrot growled and clenched her teeth as Delta stitched her wound.

"I'm not a lunatic, Foxtrot! You've got a trophy for that one!" The Hispanic parkour jumped from roof to roof, keeping pace with his team.

Alpha took out a phone and held the eye. "This will show us where the Irish leaders are. Once we find them, we'll find out where Ukanzé is hiding," The young teen held the eye by its bundle of nerves and had unlocked the phone.

"Guys. We've got a problem," The four Wolvez looked to see the roadblock ahead.

"Echo! Got anything for us? Now's the time, damnit!" Alpha put the eye back into the container and held onto the handlebar, as Charlie took a tight turn onto another street.

"Hang on. I'm checking," Echo activated his eye, and scanned the roads around the red vehicle. "Got it! There's a street that leads to an abandoned factory adjacent to the capitol building," He announced. He deactivated his scanner and resumed his running, following the rest of the Wolvez.

As the Camero raced down the street, the remaining two cruisers kept their pace. They raced through the open square, narrowly missing the few bystanders close by.

"Erew te el si Inimeg wen ew deen reh?" Delta inquired, snapping the wire with her teeth.

"Someone call for backup?" Alpha didn't have time to retort a scowl, as a motorcyclist roared ahead of them. Wearing all black, the motorcyclist grabbed her pistol and shot twice into the cruiser's window.

Looking back at the scene, the three women saw the vehicle crash into a gift shop, as the woman shot the two front tires of the remaining cruiser. The motorcyclist spun around and roared after them, as the team continued to race down to the factory.

"Inimeg. U era an shola," Alpha growled.

"Ekil I syawla ma," Gemini's voice rang through the team's earpieces. Alpha looked out of her window at the motorcyclist, annoyed.

"Tihs!" The dark-skinned woman glanced ahead in time to see the abandoned forklift. The car sped sideways. One of the claws punctured through the driver's side and sliced through Charlie's chest.

Groaning, the three remaining Wolvez looked at Charlie, saddened looks shadowed their faces at the sight of their dead friend. Roaring beside them, Gemini jumped off and threw off her helmet, rushing over to the impaled car.

Panting, she reached the passenger side and put her head through the shattered windows. "Uk!" She swore. She opened the door and helped Alpha out as Echo ran over. Delta and Foxtrot climbed out of the back passenger doors and silently stared at their brother.

-

Gemini quietly zipped the body bag containing Charlie's lifeless body, the remaining teammates stayed quiet. It was Delta that broke the silence first.

"Did Charlie have a family?" She asked.

Echo continued to stare at the bag. "We were his family," he responded.

Alpha kept her gaze on the bottle of beer in her hand, too saddened to look at her brother. The remaining five glanced at their leader.

"I wonk u era tinig. Tub ew a't tel tis afec wy ew dekaf ruo sedath. Ew won evah a wen diaton ot ruo noissim. Ew wil od tis rof mih," The leading Wolf stood and tilted the bottle, emptying the contents into the open sea.

Gemini and Delta picked up the body bag and gently laid it in the water. The Silent Wolvez watched as their brother sank into the infinite abyss.

-

Eric Henron wasn't the typical military medic. He was a civilian medic when he was sent overseas to Iraq. He was given orders to medically assist the local civilians. Because he was a civilian, there were three Humvees continuously protecting and escort him, since it wasn't common for a civilian medic to be in a hot warzone.

But the memories of the day the old version of Eric Henron, broke him. He handled the stress of war easily. It was the locals' deaths that ended up breaking him.

In his home, he leaned on his bathroom sink, haunting eyes staring back through the mirror, the faucet pouring out the water was forgotten. Rising a hand to the second-degree burn above his eye, Eric trailed his fingers down the burn.

Without warning, the flashbacks came back, causing his breath to be caught short.

The bullets rained down upon the Humvees, as the escorts were shooting back. One by one, the escorts fell. Eric ducked as bullets ricocheted from the walls. He glanced at one of the soldiers, who been shot in the shoulder, was trying to crawl back to the safety of the other side of the Humvee.

Adrenaline pumping, the medic ran over and dragged her back to safety. Quickly grabbing his medical kit, the sandy-haired brunette pried it open. He snatched gauze and sulfur and started dressing her wound.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Margrad. It's Indonesian for Emerald," She replied.

"Mom or dad?"

"My mother"

Eric smiled and applied pressure to the wound, causing Margrad to cry out in pain.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's fine. This is my second tour here in Iraq" The woman gasped at the burning sensation.

"I'll try my best. But I'm just a civilian"

The soldier chuckled before wincing.

"Even civilians have their moments of strength. It's why we humans are considered as one of the very few races that are unique," She spoke.

"Henron! We've got two downed civilians. One of them's a kid!" The Commanding officer in charge of his escort dragged the two civilians to the young medic.

Motioning for the soldier close to him to take over, Eric grabbed his medical kit and starting to patch the boy's wound. He looked closely at him. The young boy couldn't be more than nine years old, making the sandy-haired brunette go pale.

"Don't worry. I got ya," He whispered.

He fixed the child up. Before he could get to the mother, a whistle caused the soldiers to push him away as the farthest Humvee exploded.

Groaning, Eric winced at the burning pain above his eye, and slowly got to his knees. His ears whistling from the explosion, he couldn't hear the scene around him. What he saw shattered everything human within him.

Right where he patched up the boy, were the burned and smoking remains of the boy and his mother. He stared at the remains, not looking away the soldiers picked him and pushed him into the Humvee, bullets still raining down on them.

Since that image, it continued to haunt him. Once he got back to the States, he wasn't the same. He couldn't sleep for the fear of seeing it again. He couldn't focus on his job without him seeing the young boy. It broke him.

He continued to stare at the mirror. He wasn't himself anymore. He was a husk of his past before the explosion. His eyes were filled with sorrow, guilt, horror, and cold. He slammed down the faucet, turning off the water and snapping the metal.

He stormed out of the bathroom and to his counter where his pistol laid. Snatching it, he cocked it. Before he could do anything with it, he heard a throat being cleared.

"I suggest you put that gun down, Eric," The brunette whirled to see bright yellow eyes staring at him.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" He demanded.

"Name's Alpha. I need your help,"

"What for?"

"Your expertise,"

"Expertise?"

"If you are not up to the task, so be it. But if you are willing to save children like him, now's your chance to do so,"

"How do you know about that?"

"It wasn't hard to track your file down. You did get awarded the silver star for your bravery. A tough feat, actually," The young woman crossed her arms, her steady gaze not leaving Eric's own. "So... Are you willing to take this task?" she asked.

Eric hesitated. If this was truly the second chance to fix his failure and make the silence promise the boy that he would save others like him, what's stopping him?

"Alright," Eric put the gun back down on the counter and focused on Alpha again. "I'm in" he spoke.

The dark-skinned teenager smiled.

"Well then, we've got a lot to do. Welcome to the Silent Wolvez, Beta"

* * *

**Translations**

Wonk haw? I ma srudmo y stoidi - _Know what? I am surrounded by idiots!_

Won ta si who i's enod, ics - _Now that is how it's done, bitches_

Ta saw ton te pan! - _That was not the plan!_

On't shiuqs u, Ohecfce - _Don't squish it you, motherfucker!_

U shiuqs ti, tis noissim si oer - _You squish it, this mission is over!_

U era a ukig luatic, Eho! - _You are a fucking lunatic, Echo!_

Erew te el si Inimeg wen ew deen reh - _Where the hell is Gemini when we need her?_

Inimeg. U ae era an shola - _Gemini. You are an asshole._

Ekil I syawla ma - _Like I always am._

Uk! - _Fuck!_

Tihs - _Shit_

I wonk u era tinig. Tub ew a't tel tis afec wy ew dekaf ruo sedath. Ew won evah a wen diaton ot ruo noissim. Ew wil od tis rof mih - _I know what you are thinking. But we can't let this affect why we faked our deaths. We now have a new addition to our mission. We will do this for him._


End file.
